Cardcaptor Syaoran!
by ican'tremember
Summary: finished SxS SummarySyaoran Li is a guy who has a huge crush on Sakura. However, one night of misfortunate events led him to open Sakura's book of Sakura cards and freeing them all, just as Sakura has done with Clow cards. Now to save his friend status...
1. Chapter 1 The big accident

Summary-Syaoran Li is a guy who has a huge crush on Sakura. However, one night of misfortunate events led him to open Sakura's book of Sakura cards and freeing them all, just as Sakura has done with Clow cards. Now to save his friend status with the one girl he loves, he has to recapture all the cards along with the help of a cute but naive guardian before Sakura finds out. However, could he have entwined himself into something much bigger than he ever imagined?

( )Author's note " Talking ' Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" said a boy with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. "Ok." said a girl with 

autumn silky hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li could be seen together at Penguin

Park. They were leaning toward each other... closer... closer... closer... their lips were only an inch apart...

"RINGGGG!" "Aww man! It was only a dream..." said Li as he was waking up. Li got up from his bed and started

getting ready for school. "Sigh... I could never tell her, not after how I've treated her." said Li looking back at the

time when he first met her...

_flashback..._

"Moron, you should give the cards to me!" said Li as he was walking away from Sakura who was almost about to

cry.

_end of flash back..._

Li strapped on his backpack and headed toward his apartment elevator. He lived on the eighth floor. (Idon't know

this for sure) When the door opened, he saw a hooded boy in the elevator. "Hi. are you new here?" said Li. The

hooded boy did not answer. "Fine. Whatever then." said Li looking annoyed now. As the elevator reached halfway

of it's destination, the hooded boy suddenly spoke. "Your own journey, not the mistress's, will begin today."

"What?" said Li. Suddenly the elevator door opened right after Li spoke because a man had pushed the button on

the 4th floor. As the man walked in, the hooded boy left. 'Did he know the elevator would stop right now? and

what did he mean by my own journey?' Soon the elevator reached the first floor and Li decided to ignore what the

weird guy had said, and started walking toward school.

_At school..._

He arrived at his classroom fairly early as usual. As he sat down, he saw a specific girl coming in the classroom.

'It's her...' thought Li. "Hello Li-kun!" said Sakura as she sat down. "Hey Sakura..." said Li blushing slightly. Sakura

put her hand on Li's forehead. "You always feel so hot Li. Maybe you should ask for a short sleeve uniform even

though it's winter." said Sakura. "Um, sure." said Li who was blushing even more. "Well anyways guess what

happened yesterday!" said Sakura. "What?" said Li. "I finally changed all Clow cards into my cards! It's finally

over!" said Sakura. "Really? Are you serious?" said Li. "Yep! You're looking at the new card master... no, the new

card mistress!" said Sakura. "Wow that's really great!" said Li. "Well I'm going to celebrate with everyone who

knows about the cards, so meet me at my house at 8:00!" said Sakura. "Ok, I'll be there!" said Li. The teacher came

in after Sakura and Li were talking and began his lesson. "blah blah blah..." "RINGGG!" "Oh it's that time already?

Ok then I'll see you tomorrow class." "Sakura strapped on here roller skates and headed toward her house. Li stared

at her until Sakura was no longer visible on the horizon. "I wish I could tell you that I love you..." said Li quietly to

himself.

_In sakura's home..._

"Hello Onii-chan!" said sakura as she came home. Fujitaka had a presentation to do in a far away place so he was

going to be away for the weekend. "Hello Sakura. You sure look happy today." said a black haired teenager while

reading the newspaper. " That's because somthing nice happened last night. Hey, um you're staying at that

restraunt for the overnight shift right?" asked Sakura. "Actually, no. The boss had to go away on an urgent business.

He thinks he has to always be at the restraunt when it's opened." said Touya. "Hoe! You mean you're going to be

staying here tonight?" said Sakura. "Um, yes. This is my house remember? Who am I kidding? You probably forgot

that I was your brother like you forget everything else." said Touya. "Touya..." said Sakura with an angry

expression. "Wait a minute, if you're going to stay in our house tonight, that means..." 'the party's not going to

happen.' "Hoe!" Sakura dashed up to her room. 'what's wrong with her?' thought Touya. "Kero-chan?" said Sakura

as she went inside her room. "What is it Sakura?" said Kero. "I've got bad news! Onii-chan is going to stay home

tonight!" said Sakura. "But that means, we've got to cancel the party!" said Kero. "Yeah I know. I'll tell Yue, and

Tomoyo. You tell Li-kun." said Sakura. "Ok." said Kero. Sakura dashed out of her house while Kero flew out the

window. Kero found Li walking back toward his apartment. "Hey kid!" said Kero. "What stuffed animal?" said Li.

'Wait a minute. Why should I help this brat? It would be rather funny to see him knock on the door and see Touya

instead of Sakura.' thought Kero evily to himself. "Um, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you came to our little

celebration that's all." lied Kero. "Oh you're telling me this? That was unexpected. Well whatever. I'll come." said

Li.

_Meanwhile..._

"Knock! Knock!" "Who is it?" said a silver haired teenager while opening the door of his house. "Oh it's you

Sakura! Hello!" said Yukito. "Hello Yukito-san. Um, about that party I told you about?" said Sakura blushing

slightly. "Yeah. The one at 8:00 right?" said Yukito. "Um, something came up and I won't be able to have the

party." said Sakura sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Sakura. Be careful on your way back ok?" said Yukito. "Ok

Yukito-san." said Sakura as Yukito closed the door. "Sigh... I better go to Tomoyo-chan's now" said Sakura to

herself.

_At Tomoyo's mansion..._

"Knock! Knock!" "Who is it?" said a black haired girl. "Oh it's you Sakura! I'll open the gate for you!" said

Tomoyo. Sakura was soon in front of Tomoyo's front door. "Hi Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she opened the door.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan! Um, about that party I told you about?" said Sakura. "Yeah. The one at 8:00 right?" said

Tomoyo. "Um, something came up and I won't be able to have the party." said Sakura sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear

that Sakura." said Tomoyo. "Plz tell Eriol about this too ok?" said Sakura. "Ok Sakura. Be careful on your way

back ok?" said Tomoyo. "Ok Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura. Sakura started heading back to her house.

_7:50 at Sakura's house..._

"Hey Kaijuu. (it's probably spelled wrong...) Let's go." said Touya. "Go where? And I'm not a monster!" said

Sakura. "Did you forget? I'm in charge of groceries and you're in charge of dry cleaning while dad's away." said

Touya. "Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!" said Sakura. "Well hop in the car squirt. The grocery center's really close

to the dry cleaners." said Touya. "Hang on Touya." said Sakura. Sakura walked into her room. "Hey Kero! I'm going

to the dry cleaners! Want to come with me in my purse?" said Sakura. "Sure! I really need some fresh air." said

Kero. 'hmm I feel like I forgot something... oh it's probably nothing' thought Kero. Sakura soon got in Touya's car

and headed towards the dry cleaners.

_8:00 at Sakura's house..._

"Sigh... I hope Sakura doesn't take me as silly for once..." said Li. Li was wearing a tux and holding a huge bouqet

of flowers. 'Well here goes nothing...' Li ringed the door bell. "Ding Dong!" 'hmm... that's funny no one's

answering.' "Ding Dong!" 'wait a minute, the door's unlocked!' Sakura has forgotten to lock her door! Li stepped

into Sakura's house. "Hello? Sakura where are you?" shouted Li. Suddenly Li saw a huge burst of light coming

from upstairs. "What the...?" said Li as he headed upstairs. The huge burst of light shined again from Sakura's

room. "It's coming from Sakura's room!" Li burst into Sakura's room and saw the burst of light again in Sakura's

drawer. "It's Sakura's Cards!" said Li. Li quickly opened the drawer to find Sakura's book full of Sakura Cards. Li

opened the book as the bursts of light became more frequent and brighter. Li opened Sakura's book and started

counting the cards. "49, 50, 51. Oh no! The _Windy_ card is missing!... wait a minute. It's here on the ground. It must

have fallen off when I opened the book." said Li. Suddenly the Windy card started to glow. "What the...? Why's it

glowing?... Oh no! I actually must have activated it somehow!" said Li.A small gust of wind started to appear. "No!

Stop! Um, Halt! Cease! Plz?" said Li. Soon the small gust of wind turned into an equivalent of a hurricane. The

cards started to blow away out the window. "No! This is how the whole Clow Card Business started! Not again!"

said Li. Suddenly a small figure which looked like a minature version of Sakura came out of the book. "What the

heck is that?"

* * *

So how was it? I don't care if you think bad of it or good, plz review! (this is my first fan-fic) 


	2. Chapter 2 Li's newest friend

This is Chapter 2! I hope it's not too bad...

* * *

"What the heck is that?" said Li. "HI! WHAT"S YOUR NAME?" said the minature Sakura. "Um... my name is 

Syaoran Li... but what in the world are you?" said Li. "I'm the guardian of the Sakura cards! Want to see a cool

trick?" said the minature Sakura. "What?" said Li with a quizzical look on his face. "Look! If I concentrate hard

enough, the book glows! It's so pretty don't you think?" said the minature sakura. "WHAT? You just made the

book glow because it was shiny! I thought something terrible was wrong with the book!" said Li. "Why would the

book be in danger? It's so pretty no one will ever harm it!" said the minature Sakura. 'Argh... I can't believe this.

Leave it to Sakura to base her guardian on herself.'

_flashback..._

"Hey Sakura do you know whatyou have to do if wechange all the cards?" said Li. "Um no. I never thought about

that." said Sakura. "Sigh... I guess I'll have to tell you right now then. First you have create a guardian for it. Then

lock the book with your key, and try to keep the book safe. That's actually pretty much it." said Li. "Wait, how do I

create a guardian?" asked Sakura. "You create it like you would create an imaginary friend. Just concentrate on

book while you think one up though." said Li. "Ok. Thanks." said Sakura.

_end of flashback..._

'Damn! When Sakura finds out what I did I'll be in so much trouble... I have to get all those cards back before she

comes back home...' thought Li. "Alright you, the mini Sakura with fairy wings. You're going to help find and pick

up these cards that flew out the window!" said Li. "Why should I have to do it too?" said the minature Sakura.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME OPEN IT BY ACCIDENT!" said Li. "You don't have to be so

mean! Let's all just be friends!" said the Minature Sakura. 'Wow, this stupid stuffed animal is almost as worse as

Kero... only if it didn't look so much like her...' "Um, ok. I'm sorry. Just help me pick up the cards ok?" said Li.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name?" said Li. "Hoe?" said the minature Sakura who was flying now. "Well Sakura

gave you a name right?" said Li. "Um no." said the minature Sakura. "Ok then I'll give you a name." said Li. 'hmm...

what kind of name should I give her? Let's see... she resembles Sakura, so her choices would probably be...' Li

began to think of names in his head. "Hot... NO! Beautiful... NO! Sexy... NO! Pretty... NO! What's wrong with me?

Musn't think like this... Musn't think like this... Musn't think like this...' "Um Li? Is something wrong?" asked the

minature Sakura. Li's face turned bright red. "Um I'll just call you Cherry..." said Li nervously. "YAY! MY NAME

IS CHERRY!" said Cherry. "Ok. Now let's look for those cards..." Li looked out the window and saw the huge

Jump card as it's animal form jumping around his school. "OH &! I'M SO DEAD!" said Li. 'Of course. After she

locked the book, the cards no longer became under her control.' thought Li. "Wait a minute... If the book was

locked, then I wouldn't have been able to open the book. Unless..." Suddenly Li looked toward Cherry with the

same expression he usually has when Meilin bothers him. "YOU UNLOCKED THE BOOK!" shouted Li. "Well a

really cute boy entered Miss Sakura's room and I had to meet him! Oh wait, that boy was you..." said Cherry. "Why

you..." suddenly Cherry started to cry. "Wait don't cry... oh come on!" Suddenly he heard the front door of Sakura's

house open. "Whoops. I can't believe I left the front door opened." saida person that just came through the front

door. "Holy... That's Sakura's voice. What should I do?" said Li. "Hey there's a card stuck in the window crevice.

Fly?" said Cherry. "I got it Li! Just use the Fly card. Here's Sakura's key." said Cherry while handing Li the star

shaped key. "NO WAY! I'VE SEEN WHAT SAKURA DOES! NO WAY I'M SPROUTING WINGS!" said Li.

"Then just ride the wand!" said Cherry cheerfully as usual. "NO WAY! I'M NOT DOING THAT EITHER!" said Li.

"I need to finish my homework, so i'll be up in my room ok?" heard Li. "OH NO! Sakura's coming..." said Li.

"Alright! Give me that Key." Li took the key and did the same chanting Sakura always did to turn in into a staff. 'I

hope no one sees me doing this girlie thing...' thought Li. "Ur, um, Fly card. Get me out of here damn it! Fly!" Li's

staff's decorative wings became real ones. "Oh man! Why did this thing have to be pink?" said Li doing that anime

crying when someone's sad. Li quickly flew out the window holding Cherry and Sakura's book of Sakura cards. Li's  
flying was a bit wobbly as he flew out of Sakura's house. Luckily for Li, Sakura was unable to see Li fly out of her

window. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." said Li as he flew all the way back to his apartment.

Soon Li was back into his own room. "K Cherry. I want you to stay in this closet as long as Wei is in the apartment.

Ok?" said Li. "Ok Li-Kun!" said Cherry. Li got into his bed and let out a big sigh. Suddenly, he heard someone

giggle. 'Hey wait a minute... My closet!' Li quickly opened his closet to find Cherry looking at his huge collection

of pictures of Sakura which were kept in a box inside the closet. "Hey don't touch those!" said Li as he blushed like

crazy. "Li and miss Sakura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Cherry. "Why you little... I'm going to beat the

stuffing out of you you stuffed animal!" said Li. "WHAAAA!" said Cherry as she started flying around and dodging

a very angry Li. Meanwhile, a hooded boy was spying on the two on top of a lightpost. "This will be interesting.

Very interesting."

* * *

Well how was it? Good or bad, once again plz REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3 Mischievious Tomoyo

Hello! Thanks to all that review! Here's chapter 3.

* * *

"Sakura, I love you!" said Li. "I love you too!" Sakura and Li were just about to kiss in penguin park again when

Sakura noticed her book in Li's pocket. "What is this? This is my book! The cards are missing? How could you? I

don't love you anymore! Oh Yukito-san!" said Sakura. Suddenly Yukito came out of nowhere. "Will you marry me

Yukito-san?" "Ok Sakura." As Li was seeing and hearing all this, the floor beneath him suddenly turned into

quicksand. "Sakura wait!" shouted Li. Li could see Yukito and Sakura holding hands and laughing as he was

sinking. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!..." "RINGGGG!" Li woke up as he heard the alarm clock. "Mr. Li-kun? Did

you have a nightmare?" 'Who said that? The voice resembles Sakura's...' Li's eyes were still blurry because he had

just woken up. When he could finally see, he saw Cherry's face right in front of him very close. (kind of like when

Sakura wakes up and sees Kero.) "WHAAA!" said Li as he fell out of the bed. "Oh it's you..." said Li. "Good

morning Mr. Li-Kun!" said Cherry. Li got ready for school again. "Now remember Cherry. You have to stay in this

closet. If Wei finds out about you, we'll be in huge trouble!" said Li. "But I wanted to go to school with you Mr.

Li-kun!" said Cherry. "No way! Having Sakura finding about you is even worse! And will you stop with all those

Mr. Li-kuns?" said Li. "Oh ok." said Cherry looking very sad. Just as Li was about to walk out of his room, he

looked at Cherry. "By the way Cherry, don't you dare touch those pictures!" Li walked out of his Apartment and

started heading toward the elevator. When the elevator door opened, he saw the hooded boy in the elevator again.

"It's you!" said Li. Li walked into the elevator and stood face to ... well um a big black hole with the hooded boy.

"What did you mean when my own journey will begin?" the hooded boy did not speak. "Come on answer me!" still

the hooded boy did not speak.Now Li was mad and holded the hooded boy by his collar. "Why you..." just when Li

was about to punch the hooded boy, the door suddenly opened and the same man from yesterday came in. "What in

the world? Now you two wouldn't be trying to fight in the elevator eh?" said the man. Li sweat dropped as he let go

of the hooded boy. "Ur... um... no sir." said Li. "Good. you don't want to break the elevator through reckless

fighting." said the man. Soon the elevator reached the first floor. The hooded boy left first, followed by Li, and then

the man who lives on the 4th floor. 'There's something weird about that hooded boy...' thought Li. Li once again

ignored everything and headed toward school.

_At the school classroom..._

Li arrived more early as usual, and Tomoyo was the only one in the class."Ahh Li. You were just the person I

wanted to see." said Tomoyo. 'What? Me? What could she possibly want?' "Follow me into the computer room."

Li followed Tomoyo into the computer room. When they got there, Tomoyo hooked up her camcorder to the

computer. "I was taping Sakura doing gymnastics for me when I met her at the dry cleaners yesterday. Sakura's such

a nice person you know." said Tomoyo. "What? That's it? Why in the world did you need me for?" said Li. "I

followed Sakura back to her house, and I saw somehing very interesting." said Tomoyo. "You followed her till she

got into her house! That means..." Li saw the footage of Tomoyo's camcorder. As Sakura went in her house,

something suddenly came flying out of her window. It was Li on Sakura's star wand. Li just kept on staring at the

computer as the scene where Li flew out of Sakura's window was being repeated. "It's you isn't it Li?" Li did not

answer. He just kept on staring at the monitor. "What in the world were you doing in Sakura's room? And what

were you doing with Sakura's wand? I want some answers Syaoran Li!" said Tomoyo. Li let out a big sigh and told

Tomoyo everything that happened. "So you see... I have to recapture all the cards before Sakura finds out and leave

me to die in quicksand and elope with Yukito." "Oh I see... wait a minute, what was that last part?" "Nothing!" said

Li as he sweat dropped. "So will you plz not tell Sakura about this?" asked Li. "Only on one condition." "What?"

"Well... you see life's gotten boring when Sakura was done with her card business. So I want to tape you wearing

my costume with Sakura's hair style and capturing just one card! You know, just to relive the good old days." said

Tomoyo. "No way!" said Li. "Whoops! this is Sakura's cell phone number! And whoops! this is a working cell

phone. Now what could a girl that knows an embarrasing secret like me want to do with such things?" said

Tomoyo looking very mischievious. "wait." Li sighed andfaced down on the ground."I'll do it." said Li. "Great!

Show up at my house after school!" said Tomoyo. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

_Tomoyo's house..._

"Ding Dong!" "Who is it?" "It's me..." said Li grimly. "Oh! Come on in!" Li was escorted into Tomoyo's room by

one of her servants. "Miss Tomoyo, who is this?" asked the servant. "He's simply a classmate of mine. Nothing

more." said Tomoyo. "Very well Miss Tomoyo. Would you like some tea?" "No that is fine." "Very well." The

servant left the room with the door closed. "Ok Li! First things first! Put this on!" Tomoyo handed Li a pink dress

with Fairy wings attached to it. "What! This thing! No way!" said Li. Tomoyo picked up her phone. "Ok! Ok! I'll...

put it on..." "Good! Use that closet over there!" said Tomoyo. Li started walking toward the closet. 'I can't believe

this girl is making me wear a dress! Well if it's for my relationship with Sakura, I'll do it!' Li put on the pink dress

with fairy wings and felt very silly. When he walked out, he saw Tomoyo holding a pair of hair curlers and a comb.

"Now it's time to make your hair like Sakura!" said Tomoyo. "Oh come on! Don't you think wearing a dress is

enough for you crazy girl?" Tomoyo reached for her phone. "Fine! I'll... get my hair done..." said Li depressed like.

"Great! Now sit in this chair and close your eyes!" Li sat down and Tomoyo started doing things to his hair. "Ok!

You can open your eyes now!" Li opened his eyes and saw a mirror. 'Sakura? No wait a minute, that's ME!'

"AHHH! I LOOK JUST LIKE SAKURA!" It was true. Li did look almost exactly like Sakura. 'Tomoyo, I'll get you

for this...' "Ok! you had your fun! Now change me back!" said Li. "No way! Did you forget the 2nd part of the deal?

You have to let me tape you capturing just one card!" Suddenly Li and Tomoyo's shadows started pulling away

from them. Theirshadows were seen moving inside Tomoyo's movie room."There's shadow right in that room! Go

on. Capture it." said Tomoyo as she got out her Cam-corder. Li blushed and chanted Sakura's words and got out his

staff.

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder what's taking so long for Mr. Li-kun to come back..." said Cherry who was in Li's closet.

_flashback..._

"Mr. Li-Kun! You're back from school! Let's go capture the cards together!" said Cherry. "Sorry Cherry, but I have

something important to do tonight." said Li, who looked like a nervous wreck. "Are you ok Mr. Li-Kun? You don't

look so good." "No... I'm fine... Just make sure to stay in this closet ok? And plz stop calling me Mr. Li." "Ok Mr.

Li-Kun... whoops!" Li gave a big sigh as he walked out the room.

_end of flashback..._

"That's it! I waited way too long. I've got to get out of this room!" And like that, Cherry opened the window and

flew out the room. Cherry flew for a couople minutes enjoying the city lights. She then saw a grocery store which

had the biggest Neon sign than the rest of the city. "WOW! That's the biggest light yet! I've got to check that place

out." Cherry flew down to the grocery store and went in. "Mr. Li-Kun said Nobody should see me. I should be

careful. There's a lot of people in here." Keeping that in mind, Cherry went around observing the grocery store. She

eventually discovered herself the fruit section. "Hmm? What's this?" said Cherry who picked up a cherry fruit.

"Cherries... Ah ha! These things are called cherries! Just like me!" Cherry took a bite of the fruit. Suddenly, Cherry's

mouth turned blue. "EEEEEWWWW!" Apparently, Cherry, did not like cherries. "How could Mr. Li-Kun name me

after such a disgusting thing? When he comes back home, he's so dead." Cherry left the grocery store and headed

back to Li's room.

_Back in Tomoyo's mansion..._

"Oh I can't wait! As soon as I open the movie room door, you step in and I'll start filming you." said Tomoyo. 'This

girl can be really nuts sometimes...' "Ok on the count of three, 1, 2, 3! Action!" Tomoyo opened her door and

started recording. Li got in the room and saw a huge monster that Shadow had become. "Let's go makeshift Sakura!

let's see some action!" Li flipped the light switch. The shadow card got reduced to some old guy in a cloak. "Return

to the guise you were meant to be in...Sakura Card..." said Li like he was very bored. The shadow turned back in to

it's card form. "There! Now plz let me go Tomoyo!" Tomoyo didn't response. She just stood there with her

camcorder sweat dropping. "Um, Tomoyo? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo suddenly looked very angry. "Wrong?

YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! WHAT WAS THAT? THAT WAS JUST TERRIBLE! SAKURA'S

CAPTURE WAS WAY MORE COOL!"Li's sweat dropped and his eyes turned to dots."Looks like I have no

choice. You're going to have to capture another card wearing my costumes." said Tomoyo who was calmer now.

"What! There is no way I'm doing this again!" Tomoyo took out her cell phone. "Argh... I'll do it." said Li.

'Recapturing these cards are going to take a long long time.' Li let out a really big sigh this time.

* * *

So how was it? plz keep on sending reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4 Rough day for Li

Li quickly dived for his life when the Jump card tried to squish him. Tomoyo was filming Li trying to capture the

card. Li at the moment was wearing a pink dress with fairy wings attached and his hair was done just like Sakura's.

'I can't believe she's making me do this again... I really hope no one sees me in this...' Li dodged another one of

Jump's attacks and took out one of his cards. "Shadow, create another huge monster to battle Jump!" Li struck the

Shadow card with his staff and Shadow obeyed what Li had told him. The Shadow card started to gather many

random near shadows. Since they were fighting in a dark street, losing power was no problem. Shadow turned itself

into a huge rope and tied Jump down. "Now's my chance... Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura

Card!" Jump's true form, a tiny stuffed animal, burst out of the huge monster it had created, and became a card

again. "There Tomoyo! How was that?" said Li angrily. "Wow, that was actually impressive! As much as I want to

film again, a deals a deal..." After saying that, Tomoyo returned to her mansion. 'Whew... I'm so glad that's over.

Tomoyo can be really nuts sometimes...' Right when Li turned around to go home, he saw Sakura! Li was in a state

of panic. "Sakura! I... uh... well... um..." Li could not speak. "Mirror! What in the world are you doing outside of

the book? You better not be seeing Onii-Chan again! If he finds out about the Clow Card business, I'm going to be

in so much trouble!" said Sakura. "Oh! Well I'm really sorry then." said Li who was very relieved. "I have to go

back to the dry cleaners today! After I come back home, If I don't see you back inside the deck of cards, I'm going to

have to reseal you!" Li was in a state of panic again. 'Wait a minute, she's going to probably check her book, but it's

not going to be there! Crap! I'm so dead now...' Suddenly Li had an idea. "The create card is the only way for Sakura

to think her book is fine! I better find Create fast!" Li dashed off in a random direction hoping to find the Create

card.

_Back in Li's house..._

Cherry was very mad now. She had been waiting in a closet for 3 hours now. "I can't believe he still hasn't come

back yet! Even after he promised we'll capture cards together after school. Hmph! If he's not going to keep

promises, then I'm not going to keep mine!" Cherry took the box of pictures out again. Inside there were exactly 53

pictures of Sakura doing something. "Wow! Mr. Li-Kun is obessed. He must have almost every picture that had

Miss Sakura in them. Wait a minute, what's this?" Cherry found a book in the pile of pictures. "It's a diary! I can't

believe Mr. Li-Kun actually kept a diary!" said Cherry while giggling. While Cherry was enjoying Li's diary, she

smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. "I know this smell, it's sponge cake! This Wei guy must be a

really good cook!" Not being able to resist, Cherry snuck out of Li's room and took the sponge cake while Wei was

in the bathroom. While Cherry was reading a diary and eating sponge cake, she also spotted Li's computer. "Yay! A

computer!" Cherry started playing around on the computer.

_Back to Li at the local market..._

"Hey! There's two of those houses instead of one! It's got to be create." Li, who undid his hair and was back into his

own clothes, ran toward the two suspicious houses. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!"

The 2nd house turned back into a card, but it wasn't create. "Oh man, it's twin." Suddenly Li started to see random

things just suddenly appearing above people's heads. "That's definately create! Return to the guise you were meant

to be in, Sakura Card!" Every weird thing that just appeared turned back into one card, but still it wasn't create.

"Great! This time it's illusion!" Suddenly a girl was approaching Li. "Hello Li-kun!" 'I know that voice...' Li quickly

hid his staff and turned around. "Hi uh, Sakura." said Li nervously. "Li! Oh my gosh!" said Sakura. 'Oh man, she

probably saw one of the cards. I'm done for.' "Listen Sakura I can explain..." "You were smiling! I never ever saw

you smile before!" 'Whew!' "Oh that's because...Oh crap!" A huge cake got created just above Sakura, and it was

foating there. "Li is something wrong?" Li looked like he just saw a ghost. 'What am I supposed to do!' thought Li.

"Hello! Earth to Li!" Li had to think of something."Look over there!" As Sakura turned around to where Li pointed,

Li grabbed the cake and ran away as fast as possible. 'I wonder why he always runs away from me.I never get a

chance to tell him that...' "Look out!" Some kids playing baseball lost control of the ball, and it bonked Sakura right

in the head. "Ouch..."

_Meanwhile...  
_

'This time It has to be create.' "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura card!" The cake turned back into

the Create Card. Li was now right in front of Sakura's house. "I've got to do this before Sakura comes back. Create

Card, create an exact replica of Sakura's book before I opened it! Create!" Soon Li had a copy of the book exept it

had all the cards in it. 'Perfect. Now I just have to...' Li gulped. 'put it back inside Sakura's drawer while Touya's in

the house.' Li used the fly card, and went right beside Sakura's room window. Li peaked at the window and then he

immediately turned back. Inside Sakura's room was Touya with a vaccum! 'Oh man... I don't think he noticed me

but Sakura's coming back any second...' He was right. Sakura was about a block away from her house. Li was in

panic again. 'Wait a minute, I got it!' "Illusion Card! Make it look like this house is on fire! Illusion!" Soon the

house appeared to be on fire! This really scared Touya. "What in the world? I better call 911!" Touya ran out of the

house to look for a phone. 'Now's my chance...' Li quickly took out his fake book of Sakura cards, and put it in

Sakura's drawer. Then he made the fake fire go away and flew back into his apartment. Right after that, Touya came

back with the fire department. Lot's of neighbors of Touya also gathered around to see what the commotion was

about. "What the... THE FIRE'S GONE!" shouted Touya. "Hey what's going on here? You told me your entire

house just suddenly caught on fire!" said the fire chief. Right then Sakura had reached her house. "Onii-Chan!

Why's the fire department here?" asked Sakura. "We're here because your brother just made a prank call with the

fire department!" Everybody that gathered around to see what was going on suddenly glared at Touya. "But... I...

but... but... the fire was here!" said Touya. "This is serious kid. We're going to have to charge some civil service to

you all of tomorrow." said the fire Chief. "Oh man... but I have an overnight shift job tomorrow!" "Too bad." The

fire department and everyone else went back to their own homes. "Onii-chan! I can't believe you of all people could

do something like this!" "I'm telling you Kajuu. I didn't do it!" said Touya. "He he... Dad's going to kill you if he

finds about this." "You're not really going to tell him what happened are you?" "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

While Touya was angrily chasing Sakura, the hooded boy was on top of the street light again. The hooded boy

simply laughed.

_Back at Li's apartment..._

"Wow... today sure was a rough day... can't wait to just sleep..." Li reached his apartment and opened the door. Then

he opened the door to his room. When he looked at his room, his little diary was open, his secret pictures were all

scattered across the floor, there were sponge cake crumbs everywhere, and the deskscreen of his computer was

changed to a huge picture of a bunny. In the middle of the floor slept Cherry. Li was very mad when he saw his

room like this. "CHERRY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" This woke Cherry up. "Oh you're

back Mr. Li-Kun... why are you holding that sword Mr. Li-Kun?... AHHHH!" Li chased after Cherry trying to slice

and dice her with his sword. "Come back here you stupid stuffed pig!" The chase went on for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5 One special night

"RINGGGG!" Li woke up as he heard the alarm clock and got ready for school again. 'Yesterday was sure rough...'

Li strapped on his backpack and walked next to Cherry. "Good morning!" said Li with a grin. "I CAN'T BELIEVE

YOU LOCKED ME INSIDE A BIRD CAGE! GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Li just headed toward the front door

ignoring Cherry's yells. "LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Li took the elevator down to the 1st floor again. This time

he didn't see the hooded boy. As Li started walking toward school, he saw a certain boy he really hated. "Eriol..." Li

really despised Eriol especially since it seemed like Eriol was sort of hitting on Sakura when he first moved here.

"Eriol what are you doing in this part of town?" "Nothing. Can't a guy just do some sight seeing before going to

school?" "I don't know what you're up to, but you better leave Sakura out of it!" "Why?" Li's face suddenly turned

slightly red. "Because... um... well... she's a good friend! Yeah! That's it!" "Eriol simply smiled and walked away.

'The nerve of that guy...' thought Li.

_Back in school..._

Li arrived at his classroom fairly early as usual, and blushed slightly again as Sakura came in. "Ohayu Tomoyo-

chan! Ohayu Li-Kun!" Sakura looked really cheerful. "Well Onii-Chan's night shift was rescheduled to tonight, and

so did our little celebration!" Suddenly Li snapped out of his slight blush and dreamy nervous look and spoke.

"What do you mean rescheduled?" "Don't you remember? The party was canceled 2 days ago. Kero told you didn't

he?" "Oh he told me alright... heh heh heh heh..." Li had an evil grin on his face while thinking of a million ways he

could chop Kero's head off. (You really don't want to make this guy mad you know?) "Li-Kun? Is something

wrong?" asked Sakura. "Nothing!" "Anyways, come to my house at 8:00 like we planned it last time! I'll tell Yue

about it, and Tomoyo you ask Eriol..." Li suddenly stood up looking mad. "Why do we have to invite him?"

"Because he's our friend and he knows about the cards!" said Sakura angrily. Li sat back down slowly sweat

dropping.

_After class..._

Li again just stared at Sakura until he couldn't see her anymore, and started walking back home again. 'I can't

believe that stupid stuffed animal lied to me about the party! When I see him again, he's going to pay big time!' Li

reached his apartment door after walking a while, and went in. He saw Cherry in his room inside the cage he

trapped her in, trying to ignore him as much as she can. "Hey Cherry." said Li as he was walking toward her.

"Hmph!" Cherry continued to ignore Li. "Listen, I'm sorry for locking you up like this, but you have to know how

to respect other people's stuff." Cherry still didn't look at Li. "I know. I'll make it up to you. I don't have to be

anywhere till 8, and it's only 4 so..." Cherry finally looked at Li slowly. "We can both get out of this room and I'll

show you around town! I'll even let you see what a cherry fruit tastes like!" "EEEEEWWWWW!" said Cherry.

"Hmm? How in the world would you know what a cherry would taste like? Wei's allergic to them so we never

have them in the house." Li looked at Cherry suspiciously. "No! Seriously, I don't know what I'm talking about.

Heh heh..." Cherry sweat dropped. "Okay... anyways come on!" Li opened the cage Cherry was trapped in. "You can

come with me in this backpack." Cherry nodded and went inside Li's backpack. Li left the apartment and walked to

a nearby ice cream shop. He sat down in a pretty remote table and gently put his backpack on the table. "K Cherry.

You can at least stick your head out. I got something called a sundae! You'll love it." On the table was a glass

bowl, inside the glass bowl there was vanilla icecream topped with hot fudge, and on top of all that there was... a

cherry. "You see this little red thing right here? This is a cherry. Their actually really sweet and delicious." Cherry

started to look very sweaty and nervous. "Oh come on Cherry! You'll never know what they taste like unless you

try them." Cherry slowly grabbed the cherry on top of the sunday and started putting it in her mouth slowly. 'Oh my

gosh! I can't believe I have to do this again...' Cherry chewed very fast and swallowed.Cherry's face turned blue, and

she did the anime crying. "You like it that much huh? Hang on. Stay in the backpack for a minute." Cherry did what

Li told her to and put her head inside Li's backpack. A few seconds later Li came back with a bowl full of cherries.

"Ok Cherry. You can just stick your head out again so you can eat these." Li thought he was doing Cherry a huge

favor, but to Cherry it was her worst nightmare. "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat as much as you want." 'Mr.

Li-Kun probably thinks I love Cherries... only if these things weren't so expensive and only if Mr. Li-Kun hadn't

bought them...' tought Cherry as she rememred the price tag at the grocery store. Cherry slowly grabbed a cherry

fruit and right when shewas about to put it in her mouth, a specific girl with her purse came in the icecream store

and spotted Li. "Uh-oh... It's Sakura! Quick hide in the backpack!" Cherry got inside the backpack dropping the

cherry she almost had to eat. 'You're a life saver Miss Sakura...' Soon Sakura sat down in the same table as Li. "I

didn't expect to find you here Li-Kun." said Sakura. "Well um... I just had a strange craving ok?" Suddenly Sakura

stared at the bowl of cherries. "You actually like these things? They taste terrible." Li put aside the bowl of cherries

at the side of the table. "So Sakura, why are you here?" said Li. "Well Kero just had to have some icecream today."

Sakura put her purse on the table. "K Kero, you can at least stick your had out so you can eat some icecream. As

Kero put his head out of the purse, Cherry who was looking through a hole inside Li's backpack couldn't help

speaking out. "OH MY GOSH! KERO IS SO CUTE!" said a very high and girlie voice. Sakura and Kero both

stared at Li's sweat dropping and their eyes being dots, thinking Li had said that. Li picked up his backpack, and

ran into the icecream store bathroom blushing like crazy. "What was that all about Cherry?" said Li angrily. "I'm so

sorry Mr. Li-Kun. It was an accident..." Cherry started to cry inside the backpack. Li who saw Cherry's face and

couldn't help but trying to comfort her since Cherry was based on Sakura's form after all. "Um... It's alright. It was

just an accident after all..." Suddenly Cherry snapped out of her crying face and looked cheerful. "Good! Ok, first of

all I hate cherries! So stop buying those stupid expensive things so I don't have to eat them! 2nd, the bunny desktop

stays... Hey!" Li who was angry again stuffed Cherry back inside the backpack. Li got out of the bathroom and

sneaked out of the icecream store while Sakura wasn't looking. "K Cherry, you can stick your head out." Cherry

stuck her head out. "Alright, enough fooling around after that incident... Now you're going to help find the cards!

You are the guardian of the Sakura cards so you should be able sense them right?" Cherry let out a big smile.

"Yep!" "Good, then let's start looking!"

_Later that day..._

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!" A blue aggresive fish-like girl seperated into many

waves of water and turned back into a card. "Whew!" Li and Cherry both sat down in penguin park next to king

penguin while panting. "Well I think capturing 10 cards is enough for today..." said Li. "You think? You should

know! I'm exhausted!" Li stopped panting and smiled toward Cherry. "You did good today. You were terrific

sensing out cards and being bait." Cherry glared at Li. "Next time you be bait!" Suddenly the cardcaptor and his

guardian heard the school clocktowerbell ring. As Li glanced over to see what time it was, he sweat dropped. "It's

8:00! I have to go to Sakura's house! Cherry, go back into my apartment room. You don't have to stay in the cage

anymore, but plz don't touch my stuff!" Li dashed off to Sakura's house at his world record speed again. 'Wow...

Mr. Li-kun runs really fast...'

_At Sakura's house..._

"Ding dong!" Li was wearing casual clothes and carrying nothing. (Mainly because he didn't enough time to get

ready.) "Who is it?" "Li." The door was opened by Tomoyo. "Oh hello Li-Kun. Come on in!" Li stepped inside the

house and found Kero, Tomoyo,and Eriol with his 2 companions."Hey Tomoyo, where's Sakura and Yue?" asked

Li. "Yue went back to Yukito's house. He got kind of mad that we called on him just to have fun with us." said

Tomoyo. "Ok... what about Sakura?" Everybody faced the ground grimly. "Sakura's in the balcony just moping.

Turns out something happened earlier today between her and Yukito." said Eriol. Li had a concerned look on his

face and walked upstairs to the balcony. As he went on the balcony, he saw Sakura with her arms curled on the f

ence of the balcony crying softly. "How could I have been so naive..." murmered Sakura. "Hey..." Sakura turned

around to see who itwas. "Oh Li-Kun..." Sakura turned back to the balcony fence."Li-Kun, you came here to have

fun. I shouldn't get in the way for that." Li put one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" said Li.

"Well um..." "It's about Yukito isn't it?" said Li. "How did you know?" said Sakura. "Tomoyo told me. What

exactly happened after you bought Kero icecream?" said Li. "Well..." Sakura told Li exactly what happened. After

she left the icecream store, she found Yukito at the park. Sakura approached Yukito and started talking with him.

Finally after a long deep conversation, she finally told him. "I love you Yukito-san" Yukito answered Sakura.

"Butin what way exactlySakura?" Sakura stared at Yukito with aquestioned face. "Do you love me like a close

and dear friend or family member, ordo you love me more in a romantic way?" Sakura looked down on the ground

thinking. 'I feel the same way for Yukito as I do for Touya and Tomoyo-Chan, but Touya was my brother and

Tomoyo was a girl, (let's just not bring the topic of some girls liking other girls here) so I thought I loved Yukito in

a romantic way...' Suddenly, she started to cry."Sakura... you don't have to feel bad about this at all. Someday,

you'll find one special person that you'll love the most."Like that, Yukito rode his bike and gave Sakura one last

piece of candy. "And that's what pretty much happened..." Sakura almost started to cry again. "I'm so stupid and

naive! It took me all this time just to find out my feelings for one person that I thought I loved the most..." Li

looked at Sakura concerningly again. "Don't cry Sakura... you really do have nothing to feel bad about. I kind of

went througha similarsituation..." "Hoe?" Li started telling his story. It was about a couple months ago. He had a

strange crush on Yukito as well. "At first I tried to resist my feelings for him because I didn't want to be gay... But

as time went on I couldn't help but accept the fact I actually liked him..." He told Sakura how he eventually gave

Yukito a teddy bear but realized he was attracted to him only because of Yue's powers. "Yue told to look deep

inside my heart and find out who I really loved..." He told Sakura how after that conversation he no longer felt

anything for Yukito."Unlike you however, I was actually kind of glad that I wasn't really gay or anything..." Sakura

and Li both laughed for a while. "Thanks for telling me that Li-Kun. I feel a lot betther now..." Li blushed slightly

and looked away. "So did you find out?" asked Sakura. "Huh?" "You know, the person you really loved." said

Sakura smiling. "Well... Um..." Li blushed. "It's okay Li-Kun. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to yet."

Sakura stood up. "Come on. Let's go meet everyone else." Li followed Sakura back downstairs. "Sakura..." said

Tomoyo as she saw Sakura coming down the stairs. "It's okay Tomoyo-Chan. Syaoran-Kun and I talked for a while

and I feel much better now." Li blushed as Sakura called him Syaoran-Kun. "Did you... just... call Li, Syaoran-

Kun?" said Tomoyo.Sakura blushed slightly. "Well... um... come on! We should be celebrating right now!"

_Meanwhile..._

'I can't believe I have to work through the entire day, and the entire night!' thought Touya as he was cleaning the

table with a wet sponge. 'I could've sworn there was fire... wait a minute... a fire that you can run through and not

feel anything? It must have been some stupid prank with lights! When I find out who's responsible, that person is so

dead!' "Crack!" A very angry Touya accidently snapped the table in half due to pushing down on the sponge too

hard. "Touya! That table is coming out of your paycheck!" said the boss. Touya started to do the anime crying.

* * *

Well here is Chapter 5. Sorry about taking so long to finish this by the way. I was just really busy these past days... Anyways all people that read this plz review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Uh oh, she's back

Interesting fact:Did you know that CCS has even spread to Korea? Although I'm not sure that it was a big of a hit as it was in Japan and stuff... Anyways Sakura's name in the Korea's show was Cherry! In fact, that's where I got the idea for the name of mini Sakura. Cherry is half of the entire phrase, Cherry Blossom.

* * *

"Owww..." Touya's nightshift finally ended and he was finally back right in front of his own house. "Oh man... every part of my body hurts... can't wait to get some sleep..." Even

though Touya's not the type to complain, this was too much for him. He had to pick up garbage all day by civil service, and he had to work in a restraunt all night right after that. Just

as he was about to open the door, it burst opened by itself. Right after it opened, Sakura came out of the door with her roller skates heading toward school. "Hurry up Onii-Chan!

We're going to be late for school!" Touya groaned and started walking toward school very slowly. Sakura was skating at full speed using that same pole to help her turn and going

and ended up in the path full of Cherry blossom trees. She saw Yukito riding his bike as usual. "Sakura... I hope you're feeling better... I'm sorry about what happened yesterday..."

said Yukito. "It's alright Yukito-San! I feel much better about what happened yesterday. I'm sure I'll find one person that's really special for me." Yukito smiled at Sakura. 'Looks

like our Sakura is finally growning up...' Soon Sakura saw her school's main gate. "Theres' my school! Bye Yukito-San!" Sakura skated to the main entrance. Yukito looked over

her to make sure she went to school safely. When he turned around to walk toward his school, he saw Touya walking very tired looking. "Touya, something wrong?" Touya just

groaned and walked toward his school. Yukito just stared confused.

_Inside Sakura's classroom..._

Sakura came into the classroom kind of late as usual, and sat in her seat. Li just stared at her slightly blushing. "Good morning Syaoran-Kun!" said Sakura cheerfully. "Oh... hi

Sakura..." said Li. 'Sakura sure looks really happy today... I wonder if something happened to her this morning...' thought Li. The teacher came in about a couple minutes later and

began his lesson. After about 3 hours, he stopped. "Alright class. Right now it's time for your lunch break. As Li was about to head toward the cafeteria, somebody grabbed his

wrist. Li turned around immediately and blushed as he found out it was Sakura. "Come on Syaoran-Kun! I brought a lunch for you too! Let's eat together today!" 'Sakura brought

lunch for me? I much be dreaming.' "Um... sure Sakura." Sakura led Li to a nice shady spot in the grass. "Sit down Syaoran-Kun. I'm sure you'll like these!" Li was blushing even

more now, and he slowly ate some of the food. "It's... delicious Sakura... but..." Li blushed until he looked like a tomato. "Why did you... suddenly make lunch for me?" Sakura

looked down on the ground and blushed very slightly. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday Syaoran-Kun." "It was really nothing Sakura... I'm your friend now..." said Li. Sakura

frowned slightly as she heard the word friend. 'Is she actually disappointed that... no way.' Li just ignored his thoughts and ate Sakura's lunch. "So Syaoran-Kun... Is it okay if I call

you by this?" said Sakura. "Um... sure Sakura. You can call me by my first name if you want to." Sakura gave Li a smile which almost made him melt. "Um... look at the time! It's

time to go back." said Li nervously. Li walked back into his classroom and Sakura followed him. As the teacher continued, Li couldn't help but think that Sakura was acting very

differently today. 'I wonder what's going on with Sakura...' "Li! What is the answer to this math problem?" "Huh?" said Li. Everyone in the classroom laughed. "You should pay

more attention and stop daydreaming Li." said the teacher.

_Meanwhile..._

"Class, I hope you all remembered that there was a very important test for all of you today..." "Wha..." said Touya who was half asleep. "Looks there's always at least one person

that forgets..." The teacher of Touya's math class passed out a 7-page thick test to every desk. Touya looked at his test and the letters seemed to turn into arabian due to

drowsiness. "You have exactly an hour. Good luck!" Touya looked at his test which made no sense andthe test was over before he finishedthe first problem.

_A couple hours later back at Tomoeda Elementary..._

"RINGGGG!" "Okay class. That's it for today. Make sure to do your homework!" Everyone left the classroom. "Bye Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura skated toward her house and Li just

stared at her like he always did. 'Well today was a really good day...' Li started walking back toward his apartment. On the way there he saw someone he didn't appreciate much.

"Hey, it's that hooded creep!" Li ran toward the hooded boy. "Just exactly what do you want?" said Li angrily. The hooded boy simply stared at Li not responding. "Who are you?"

The hooded boy started walking away. "Why you... There's no way you can just walk away from this!" Li ran and grabbed him by the edge of his hood. "You'll tell me what you

want, and who you are right now!" The hooded boy finally spoke. "All I can tell you my dear... is that you must not capture every card..." Li was confused. "What in the world are

you talking about?" The hooded boy freed his hood from Li's grip with ease. "You have my warning. Capturing the last card is something you must not do." In an instant flash the

hooded boy just vanished. "What in the world..." Li decided to just keep on walking.

_Meanwhile..._

"Come on you guys! Hustle! Hustle!" Touya and his other soccerteam members were forced to run around the field each time they messed up on the play. "Alright! Let's make this

new after school practice worthwhile now!" Everyone after running the lap got back into their position. A member took a ball and passed it to another member, and kept passing to

each other until they got close to the goal. Then they passed it to Touya, but he didn't pay attention and the ball zipped right past him. "That's it! Another lap for all of you!"

Everyone groaned, especially Touya.

_At Li's apartment..._

"Wei I'm home..." said Li as he walked into his apartment. "Ahh... welcome home master Li... how was school?" said Wei. Li blushed when he thought of how Sakura actually

brought him a lunch and they ate together. "Um... School wasn't... too bad... I'll be in my room okay?" Wei nodded. As Li got into his room, he was glad Cherry didn't turn it into

chaos like last time. However this time Cherry was on Li's computer playing video games. "Cherry, I thought I told you stay in the closet!" said Li. "The closet was getting too dark

and scary. Besides, these things are really fun! What do you call them?" Li looked at Cherry angrily. "They're called video games,and they're also things you're not allowed to

touch..." Li pressed alt+f4 on the computer causing the game to close. "Hey I wasn't done yet!" said Cherry. "This isn't the time to play games. We have to start recapturing all the

cards." Cherry pouted. "Ok Mr. Li-Kun..." "I thought I told you too... never mind. Here, get inside this backpack." Cherry did what Li told her to do. Suddenly Li heard giggling.

"Hey, I just noticed that you even have some pictures of Miss Sakura in your backpack!" Li blushed. "Don't touch those either!" Li strapped on his backpack and walked out of his

room to the front door. "Wei I'll be out for a while ok?" Wei gave Li a nod, and Li stepped out.

_AtSakura's house..._

"Ding-Dong!" Touya rang the door bell of his house. "Who is it?" "It's me..." replied Touya tiredly. "Hello Onii-Chan! Soccer practice was over huh?" Touya nodded. "Well perfect

timing! You're in charge of dinner today! If you want to get done before Otou-san shows up, you better start now!" Touya groaned and slowly walked to the kitchen.

_At Penguin Park..._

"Um, Mr. Li-Kun..." asked Cherry who's head, shoulders and arms were sticking out of the backpack. "What?" "We've been trying to sense cards for... well... um... 3 HOURS

NOW!" "I guess the cards have gotten smarter. They must have learned how to hide their auras. This is definately not good..." Both Cherry and Li gave out a sigh. Suddenly a

distant voice suddenly called out to them. "Syaoran I finally found you!" Li frowned as he heard the voice. 'That voice sounds like...No, it can't be her. Not now... plz not now...' Li

turned around slowly and saw a girl with black hair and two pigtails running to her. 'Oh my god! It's her! WHY!' "Cherry! Hide quickly!" Soon the girl caught up to Li and tackled

him. "Oh my gosh Syaoran! It's been so long!" (Looks like Li didn't tell her about Sakura yet in this fic...) "Meilin! What in the world are you doing here?" said Li. "Mother is feeling

much better now! That means I can help you capture cards again!" "Meilin! Sakura and I already caught all the cards a long time ago!" Melin looked at Li confusingly. "Then Why

haven't you come back yet?" Li blushed. "Well... Um..." Suddenly Meilin noticed a tiny hand sticking out of Li's backpack. "Syaoran! Is this doll for me?" Meilin lunged for Li's

backpack so she could grab the hand sticking out of the backpack. "Wait Meilin, don't!" It was too late. Meilin grabbed the hand and took Cherry out of his backpack. "Wait a

minute... this doll looks exactly like Kinomoto-san!" Meilin looked at Li angrily. "Li! Why do you have a doll that looks exactly like Kinomoto-San?... Oh my..." Meilin looked at Li

sadly. "Wait! It's not what you really think it is..." Meilin looked at Li angrily again. "It better not! I'm going back to your apartment. I want to hear a full explanation when you come

back as well!" Meilin left for Li's apartment. 'I can't tell her... not just yet...' Suddenly a huge fire appeared in front of them. "Oh... forget about her for now! We have to capture this

card. Come on Cherry..." Li dashed after the fiery card with cherry in his backpack, and holding the pink star wand.

_Back to Sakura's house..._

"Welcome back home Otou-San!" Sakura hugged Fujitaka as he came in the house. "Hello Sakura! Was everything ok while I was gone?" Sakura smiled. "Hai!" Sakura led

Fujitaka to the dining table. "I'm sure you're really hungry right now. Touya prepared dinner early today so you could eat as soon as you got here!" Fujitaka glanced over to Touya

in the kitchen. Touya's eyes were half closed and he let out a big yawn. "Um... Sakura is everything alright with Touya?" Touya came with a plate full of noodles to the dining table

before Sakura had a chance to answer. "Um... thank-you for preparing dinner today Touya... are you sure you're not sick or anything?" said Fujitaka concerningly. Touya shook his

head. Fujitaka took a helping of Touya's noodles and put it in his mouth. Suddenly his face turned blue. "Um... it's very delicious..." Not even Fujitaka could take these strange

noodles made by his own son. Fujitaka quikly ran to the bathroom. "Touya! What did you do to these noodles to make even otou-san to hate them?" asked Sakura angrily. "Jy jont

remamber..." Touya's head fell right into his own bowl of strange noodles and fell asleep. Sakura glanced over to the kitchen to see the bag of salt, the bag of sugar, and other

spices all being empty. "Oh my gosh..." Sakura sweat-dropped and slowly pushed her bowl away from her.

_Back to Li's apartment..._

"I'm back Wei." said Li as he walked into his apartment. "Ahh. Welcome home master Syaoran. Did you know that..." "Yeah. I already know that Meilin came back. I saw her

earlier at the park today." Li stored his backpack in his room closet, and stepped on to the balcony. Meilin was there. "Sigh..." 'I have to tell her. I can't keep lying like this...'

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something important, but Meilin spoke first. "Do you remember the day when we made that promise? That was the happiest day of my life... I

know that if one of us found someone, we would break the promise. BUT there is no way I'm going to let that happen! I'm going to make sure we stay together! I'd be DEAD

without you!" Li, who's mouth still open, sweatdropped. Than he closed his mouth with a big sigh. 'Oh man... What am i going to do?' Li stepped back intohis apartment. "Wait!"

Meilin followed him back in. "Syaoran! You still have to explain to me why you're still here! I thought you said you were done with the Clow card business!" Li ignored Meilin and

went inside his room. "Mr. Li-kun! You're back! Who in the world is that girl?" Li also ignored Cherry and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to finish... Just couldn't find the time. 


	7. Chapter 7 Meilin's rival?

Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto could be seen together in a fancy restraunt sitting at the same table. Li's elbows are on the table, while his hands are both holding on to another

pair of hands. "Syaoran, I can't believe we've been married for 8 years now!" said Sakura. "Me neither. I'm so happy that I'm with you Sakura." Suddenly, a familiar-looking waiter

came up to their table. "May I take your orders, brat and kaijuu?" Sakura looked at Touya madly. "What in the world are you doing here Onii-chan? And I 'm not a Kaijuu!"

"Whatever you say Sakura. Anyways brat... this is for you." said Touya with an evil grin, handing Li a letter inside an envelope. "What? for me?" The letter read, _Dear Syaoran, I _

_hope you come back from your business trip soon! So far, I've been waiting for 8 years for you to return so we could finally get married! Love, Meilin. _Sakura who

noticed that the letter was addressed from Meilin, snatched it from Li to read it herself. "OH MY GOSH! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HER?" Sakura looked at Li angrily. "I

can't believe that our love was too embarassing for you! That's it! This relationship is off!" Li was in shock. "What! But what about our anniversary today? What about our 2 kids?

Our vacation next week? Our second honeymoon in the beach resort?" said Li. "I don't care! Because obviously you don't love me at all!" Sakura ran away from the restraunt.

"Sakura! Come back! Sakura!" Li looked toward Touya. "Damn it! This is all your fault." Touya smiled at Li. "Nope. It's actually all yours." Suddenly Li found himself inside his

room, on top of the bed, sitting straight, sweating and panting. 'I don't believe it. Another dream concerning her...why am I continuing to having all these dreams, almost every night

now?' Li glanced over to his closet which was open. He smiled when he saw Cherry sleeping peacefully on a tiny pillow Li used to sleep on when he was little. Li then glanced over

to his alarm clock. The clock read 3 in the morning. 'That's it. I have to tellat least tell Meilin about hertoday, so I can eventually tell Sakura...No matter what happens, I have to." Li

went back to sleep.

_6:00 AM at Li's apartment..._

"RINGGGGG!" Li got up from his bed and started getting ready for school.He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and changed clothes. He then went back inside his roomto tell his

guardian something."Now Cherry, stay inside the closet no matter what. I'll at least open a little crack so you don't suffocate... Oh, and if I see my pictures touched, It's back to the

bird cage for you!" "Syaoran who in the world are you talking to?" Li jumped. He turned around to see that the source ofthe voice was Meilin. He quickly shut the closet and leaned

on it with his back so Meilin wouldn't find out about Cherry. "No one! I'm not talking to anyone! There is no such thing as talking! Speechis just a myth!" Meilin looked at the crazy-

like Li confusingly. "Iguess you aren't much of a morning person are you? Anyways, come out when you're ready. Breakfast is ready!" Li continued to guard the closet until Meilin

left his room. Then Li let out another big sigh."And Cherry it's also important you keep quiet in the closet too when people are near. Understand?" "Okay Mr. Li-kun!" Li smiled

and left the room while carrying his backpack. Li went inside the dinner table, where he saw all sorts of familiar chinese food. "I'm sure you missed some Chinese Syaoran! So I

made some for you this morning!" Suddenly Meilin's eyes turned all sparkly. "Sigh... I really can't wait when I get to cook for you everyday..." Li after hearing Meilin's comment,

looked down onto the table gloomy-like. "Listen Meilin... I want you to walk to school with me... I need to tell you something important..." Meilin being clueless blushed at what that

important something may be. "Um... sure Syaoran. I was going to make you walk with me anyways..." Soon breakfast was over and Li and Meilin started walking toward school.

While they were walking, Meilin clinged on to Li's arm without Li's consent. "So um what did you want to talk with me about?" Li suddenly stopped walking and looked down upon

the ground. "Remember that promise we made when we were little?" asked Li. "How could I forget the happiest day of my life?" That made Li hesitant for a while. 'No... I can't

keep lying to her like this...' "The promise was that I would marry you if unless one of us found someone else, right?" "Yes. That is right." "Well... um..." Right when Li was about to

tell Meilin something, a distant voice called out to him. "Hey!" Li glanced over to find out it was Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki. Meilin also recgonized them."Hey you guys!

Over here!"The 4 friends ran toward Li and Meilin. "Ohayu Meilin-chan! Long time no see! Oh, ohayu Li-kun!""Ohayu! Long time no see guys!"said Meilin. "Come on Meilin-

chan! I'm sure everyone will want to know that you came back to Tomoeda!" Meilin nodded. "Sorry Syaoran. Can you tell me whatever it was later? I want to meet all of my old

classmates!" Li sighed. "Alright then..." Everyone started heading for school.

_At the schol entrance..._

The 6 friends were in the entrance of the school. Meilin was clinging on to Li's arm while talking to her old friends Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu while Yamazaki just kept on telling

stories even though no one listened. After walking for a while, the gang noticed Sakura waving to them on the few stairs leading to the front door. "Kinomoto-san! Over here!"yelled

Meilin. Sakura dashed off to where everyone was. Li turned his head back while blushing. "Ohayu you guys!" said Sakura. "Ohayu!" replied everone. "Ohayu Meilin! Long time no

see!" "Ohayu Kinomoto-san! It's been way too long." Sakura then turned toward. "Ohayu Syaoran-kun..." said Sakura blushing slightly. Li tilted his head a little toward Sakura's

direction."Ohayu Sakura..." said Li still blushing. Suddenly Sakura noticed how Meilin was just clinging on to Li's arm. For some reason she couldn't help but glare at where arm

met arm. "Is everything alright Kinomoto-san?" asked Meilin. Sakura quickly smiled nervously back to Meilin. "Of course!... Ano... See! I'm perfectly fine! Meilinlooked at Li and

Sakura sadly. Then she shook her head. "Is there something wrong with you Meilin?" Meilin smiled and replied. "I'm fine too! Thanks for asking Kinomoto. Come on you guys,

we're going to be late..." Everybody hurried on to the classroom.

_Inside the classroom..._

"Hello class!" Everyone replied "Good morning Sensei!" "Now class,we have a new student here today. I'm sure most of you already know her. Meilin Li, would yoube so kindas

to stand up?" Meilin, who was sitting right behind Li with a desk from another classroom, did as she was told. "Hello everyone! It's really good to be back!" After Meilin's little

welcome, the teacher continued on with his lesson. "So an Isoceles triangle is a triangle that has..." "RINGGGGGG!" "Looks likeit's lunch time. Class will resume after an hour."

"Hai!" Everyone stood up to go somewhere and eat their lunch. "Come on Syaoran! I made all of your favorites! Let's go eat lunch together!" Out of nowhere, Sakura interrupted,

causing Li to turn the other way to hide his blush. "But... um... I was thinking that... Syaoran-kun was probably more accustumed to Japenese by now... so that... we could eat

together." Hearing this deepened Li's blush. "What's gotten into you Kinomoto? Making lunch for Syaoran and everything." Sakura blushed slightly. "Ano... well... I thought that...

since Syaoran really helped me outa lot... and he was also nice to me... I could thank him as my friend." Suddenly Tomoyo interrupted out of nowhere as well. "But Sakura-chan,

you already gave Li a lunch yesterday, remember?" Suddenly Meilin started to look at Sakura carefully. 'Wait a minute... that blush, the nervous way of talking, and calling him by

his first name,' Meilin glared at Sakura. "Um please excuse us Syaoran... us girls need to talk in private..." Syaoran nodded and left the classroom. "I see what you're trying to do!

Well you realize this means war!" "Hoe?..." "Looks like we'll be rivals for the time being Kinomoto. May the best girl win!" After saying this, Meilin burst open the classroom door

and ran to Li. "Syaoran, I'm sure you're hungry. Sorry to keep you waiting fi-an-cee!" Sakura glared at Meilin who put on an evil grin on her face. Sakura also ran up to where Li

was. "Like I said, I'm sure Syaoran-kun is more accustumed to Japenese food now! Right Syaoran-kun?" Li blushed after hearing this. 'As much as I want to go with Sakura, I can't

miss such an opportunity to finally tell Meilin, so I can eventually tell her... Besides I'm sure she just wanted repay me again for helping her...' "I'm sorry Sakura... but I have to sort

of eat with Meilin today." Sakura frowned and looked down on the ground. "Oh... alright." Sakura walked back to Tomoyo sadly, and it pained Li to see Sakura like this. 'Alright!

Score one for me!' thought Meilin.As Li and Meilin walked outside to a shady spot in the grass, Sakura and Tomoyo were spying on them on top of a tree. "I can't believe he

decided to eat with HER! I don't care what the reason was, I mean, who would want to eat that? Oh wait, I guess I would... But still! How could he... Grr!" Tomoyo smiled at

Sakura. "Are you actually jealous for once Sakura?" Sakura blushed. "No...Wait! It's not... like that! I just...worked hard forthe lunchand I'm disappointed no one will eat it that's

all..." Tomoyo laughed quietly to herself. "Here Sakura-chan! You can hear what they're saying with this!" said Tomoyo while handing Sakura a toy which looks like a small military

radar. "Arigato Tomoyo!... Wait, why in the world would you have something like this at school?" Tomoyo simply smiled. "That's a secret!" "Hoe..." Sakurasweatdropped.Sakura

put on the headset and pointed the radar to Li and Meilin. "Listen Meilin... I only had lunch with you because I need to tell you something important." Li looked grimly down on the

ground. "Meilin, I love..." Although Li was about to finish with Sakura, Sakura had a different word starting with a y in mind. Li saw Sakura running away from school and crying.

"Sakura! what's wrong?" Just as Li stood up to go after Sakura, Melin pulled him back down. "Wait, Syaoran, do you really love me?" "What! No, what I meant to say was that I

love Sa..." Before Li had a chance to finish, everything around him simply froze. There was no movement in sight, not even in Sakura, who her and her tears were frozen in space.

"Damn...it's Time..., this can't possibly be happening to me..." Li drew his sword. "Show yourself card!" Right after he spoke, a figure of an old man holding an hourglass appeared

in front of Li. Suddenly, Li shocked to see the Time speaking. "Young master of magic, why do you try so hard to reunite us?" Li thought for a while, and blushed slightly. "That's...

none of... your business." said Li. "Libra! Come to my aid!" Now another card appeared right next to Time. "Libra please help me to uncover the truth of my former master's

intentions!" Libra nodded, and cast it's effect on Li. "Now, why do you try so hard to reunite us?" Li blushed once again, but this time he smiled. "I love Sakura Kinomoto more that

anything in this world. I'm very happy I got to be her friend, and I want to make sure nothing ever changes that. I mean, imagine if she actually found out about my accident after

working so hard to get and transform all the cards. Not even the Sakura I know wouldn't be angry at me for doing something so terrible. So no matter what happens, I have to

recapture all the cards before _she _founds out." Libra took her spell off Li. "See I told you former master's intentions were pure. You guyswere crazy with the, he wants more power,

or he wants to take over the world nonsense." said Time. Suddenly all the cards Li used to own when he and Sakura were competing for clow appeared right next to Time. "I don't

know what time's talking about. I always knew former master was a kind person at heart..." said Freeze. "I do not understand... than why did you read stopping evil mad magicians

for dummies?" said Thunder. "I always knew someone as cute as former master Li-kun could never be evil." said Cloud. "Alright that's enough." said Time. "Former master Li, we

were confused by your previous actions, and we wish your forgiveness for accusing you of trying to get our Mistress's cards for yourself." Suddenly Time bent his knees and looked

like he was in great pain. "Even I can't hold time for long with the Mistress's great magic power. Please seal all of us once more and useus inwhatever means to capture the

remaining cards." Li nodded. "Arigatou, you guys. Return to the guises you were meant to be in, Sakura cards." Li holded the Sakura's wand high as all of the Sakura Cards turned

back into cardboard mode." As soon as Timewas sealed, everything around Li was in motion again, including Meilin. 'Thanks for not forgetting me you guys. Now that leaves me

with just 5 more cards...' Li turned toward Meilin who was confused because to her, it looked like Li just suddenly stopped talking for no reason. "Um Syaoran, are you okay?" Li

let out a big sigh. "Listen Meilin, but I'm afraid you didn't let me finish. I didn't try to say I love you... I was trying to say I love Sakura. I'm really sorry, but I promised to tell you if I

did find someone." Meilin was very shocked and sad to hear what Li had just said. "I... understand..." Meilin ran away as fast as she could. "Meilin..." "You'll have to worry about

her later Mr. Li-kun! Right now, there's something wrong with miss Sakura!" Li nodded. "Right... hey wait a minute..." Li took a close look inside his backpack, only to find Cherry

trying to hide her face. "CHERRY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE FOLLOWED ME TO MY SCHOOL!" yelled Li. "Well I can't help it if your closet got really boring after I

finished your diary. "I guess... hey wait a minute... YOU LOOKED INTO THAT THING?" again, yelled Li. "Um Mr Li-kun? Now's not the best time for this." Li sadly agreed.

"You're right. I have to go see what was wrong with Sakura. Li quickly ran in the same direction Sakura sped off to.

* * *

Well at least this chapter didn't take as long as my other one... well anyways all who have read this plz review! 


	8. Chapter 8 The final judgement

Sorry about the confusion of whether the cards could talk or not. I watched the episode where Sakura makes mirror go with Touya to buy Fujitaka's christmas present, and I could've sworn remembering the cards talking or something like that. So I thought giving the cards some brains wasn't such an unreasonable idea. If you have proof that the cards can talk or not, submit it in a review or email me. But still... this is a fanfic, not an official storyline from Clamp... so does it really matter?

Another thing... I'm going to try writing in the style most authors do, where dialogue is seperated by each line. But since I'm still a newbie writer, I'm at least going to put who is talking at the left of the dialogue.Tell me if I'm doing something completely wrong or something.

* * *

(Li) "Sakura!" 

Li ran as fast as he could toward where Sakura headed off to.

(Li) 'Hey... what's that?'

Li saw a shadowy figure of a girl far to the horizon.

(Li) "There's Sakura right over there!"

Cherry laughed.

(Li) "Huh? What's so funny?"

(Cherry) "You're so adorable Mr. Li-kun! Recognizing Miss Sakura all the way over there."

Li blushed.

(Li) "Well... um... ARGH! What am I doing? Dash!"

Suddenly, Li started to run about twice his already incredible world record speed. However, the burst of speed didn't last long as theground right in front of him suddenly rose up forming a huge wall.

(Li) "What in the world?"

(Earth) "We'll not let you take us away from our Mistress."

A part of the ground that was behind him rose up to form a wall.

(Li) "No you don't understand! I'm not..."

(Earth) "Don't try to trick us now! You're trying to take all of the Sakura Cards for your own gains! Just like what you try to do when you first met her!"

The ground right of Li rose up to form a wall. Suddenly Time came out of cardboard mode into his true form.

(Time) "Stop! Former master's intentions are pure! He would never do anything to make the Mistress sad!"

(Earth) "So you've joined in his evil scheme for power as well... Then I have no choice but to fight you as well!"

The ground on the left of Li rose up to form a wall.

(Li) "No! I won't let you stop me from going to Sakura!"

Li took out Sakura's star key and turned it into a wand.

(Li) 'I still wish this thing was in green...' "Watery! Break through Earth's wall and create a way out!"

A hugeblast of waterstarted to comeout of the staff, and it hit Earth in the wall in front of him. The water blast continued on for a couple seconds until Li's magic couldn't create anymore.

(Li) "Sigh... that should do it... what the?"

Li was shocked to see Earth's wall completely completely unscratched, and then at that moment Time suddenly turned back into card mode.

(Li) "How in the world?... When Sakura attacked Earth with Water, it was strong enough to cut it's head off! And why did that Time ditch...?"

(Cherry interrupting) "Wait, Mr. Li-Kun! I sense another power near us!"

(Li) "Really?"

(Cherry) "Yes!"

Li closed his eyes trying to sense another presence. However, Li shook his head notifying that he did not sense anything.

(Cherry) "No Mr. Li-kun! I'm sure of another presence! Try harder this time!"

Li tried again, but with no luck.

(Li) "I don't understand! I don't feel any presence!"

(Cherry) "How could you possibly not feel this presence? It's very obvious and easy to detect!... Unless... Mr. Li-kun! Try using a card!"

Li nodded and pulled out fly out of his pocket.

(Li) "If I can't break the wall, then I'll just fly over it! Fly!"

Li took his staff and raised it high against fly. However, nothing happened and the card just fell down on to the ground.

(Li) "What?"

(Cherry) "Just as I thought... Mr. Li-kun something has sealed away your power!"

(Li) "No way!"

Suddenly a huge spike formed within the wall right of Li and grew rapidly toward him.

(Cherry) "Mr. Li-kun! Look out!"

Luckily, Li was able to dodge just in time.

(Earth) "Surrender and hand over the cards now!"

(Li) "Just exactly what are you going to do with my cards anyway?"

(Earth) "Fool! Not to me, but to our Mistress!"

(Li) "I was going to do that but only after I caught all the cards just so Sakura won't be mad at me..."

(Earth) "Enough of your pathetic lies! If you truly care for the mistress, then why did you hurt her like that?"

This time two spikes grew on the walls behind Li, and on the wall in front him. Again, Li barely dodged them both.

(Li) 'Damn... Now that for some reason the cards have started speaking to me, I can tell this guy's really thick. He won't believe anything I say. And worst of all... I can't use any of my magic...'

Two more spikes were created and both attacked Li. This time however, due to the lack of space because of the spikes, one of the spikes managed to slightly cut Li's arm.

(Li) "Argh..."

Three more spikes were created and this time they slightly cut Li's leg.

(Li) 'It's hopeless... At this rate one of the spikes will hit me directly for sure... Wait a minute! Since when did Earth have powers to seal magic like this?' "Cherry! You were right! Theremust beanother presence near... but what?"

Three more spikes attacked, but Li was able to dodge them this time. However, due to all the spikes, Li was now trapped in a tiny corner within the four walls.

(Cherry) "We have to do something Mr. Li-kun! Otherwise the next spike will..."

(Li) "It's alright. We'll think of something."

Lisaw a spike starting to form on one of the walls. It was directly pointing to him. Li stepped back once so that his palms and backpack was touching the wall. When his left palm met the wall, for some reason it felt irregular.

(Li) 'Hmm? What's this?'

When he seperated his left palm from the wall, he saw that there was a strange looking key-hole where his palm was.

(Li) 'A key-hole? The only card that uses a key-hole is... Lock! But what does lock have to do with anything...'

The forming spike grew more toward Li. Cherry hid herself in Li's backpack.

(Li) 'Let's see... Lock has the ability to... well pretty much lock anything...'

_anything..._

(Li) "That's it!"

The spike began to pick up speed. Meanwhile, Li turned his staff back into it's key form.

(Cherry) "Mr. Li-kun! What are you doing?"

Li took his key and stuck it inside the keyhole. The spike was about 4 feet away from it's destination. Li twisted the key. Now 3 feet away. Suddenly water fell all over inside the four walls. 2 feet away. Li somehow turned his key back into staff mode. Only a foot more.

(Li) "Fly!"

Li's staff's decorative wings became real ones and he flew above the walls and got out just before he got stabbed.

(Cherry) "Mr. Li-kun! What in the world happened?... Mr. Li-kun you got your magic powers back! But how?"

(Li) "When I cast watery, both my magic and Watery herself was secretly locked away by this card."

Li holded up the Lock card.

(Cherry) "So Lock also had the power to lock away magic, not just physical beings as well..."

(Li) "Now let's try this thing one more time..."

Li quickly raised up Sakura's staff toward Watery, and this time the four walls Earth made were cushed into pieces by the water coming out of the staff,and Earth's head appeared for a brief moment.

(Li) "Shield! Make sure Earth doesn't conjoin with the ground again! Shield!"

Now Earth's recovery routine was stopped.

(Li) "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!" 'Thank god I caught Shield after I encountered Fiery...'

Earth began to turn into a card.

(Earth) "Why do you support this person time?"

Time reappeared.

(Time) "Like I said, former master's intentions are pure. He would never hurt the Mistress. If you still don't trust me, ask all of the other cards as well."

Soon, every card Li owned turned back into their true forms.

(Time) "Look at how happy all of these cards are right now. That's because they're all relieved former master wasn't trying to steal us. Also, didn't you notice the fact he is able to communicate with us? Only a truly kind person like our Mistress can do that."

(Earth) "I understand now. I am sorry about trying to hurt you."

(Li) "It's alright. I understand."

Earth now turned into a card. Three more cards appeared in front of Li as well. They were Light, Wood, and Libra. They also turned into their card forms, but by will. Now Li has recovered all of Sakura's cards!

(Li) "Thanks you guys. I promise you cards and your book will be back in Sakura's room the moment I get a chance.

(Time) "We won't tell our mistress either. Now go to her and see what's wrong."

(Li) "Hai."

Li was about to run, when he was suddenly interrupted by Cherry.

(Cherry) "Wait! Where in the world did Miss Sakura go off to now?"

(Li) "Good point..."

(Time) "No need to worry. I can sense the Mistress is in the park, crying."

(Li) "I wonder what happened to her... Come on Cherry. We have to go to Sakura right away..."

Li was about to run again, but as usual, he was interrupted again.

(Cherry) "One more thing Mr. Li-kun! What about the hole that was caused when Watery hit the ground?"

(Li) "What hole?"

Li turned around.

(Li) "OH MY GOD!"

A deep hole about as tall as 2 people and 3 feet wide was on the ground.

(Li) "I guess my magic strength grew during this whole card recapturing thing... Oh well... Illusion! Make it look like there is no hole!"

The hole suddenly seemed to disappear.

(Li) "Now can we please go see Sakura who's CRYING RIGHT NOW?"

(Cherry) "But Mr. Li-kun... what if someone was walking down this street and..."

Li this time ignored Cherry and hurried to the park, with the book of all Sakura cards and Cherry in his backpack. About 2 minutes after he left, a guy was running along the street where everyone just was.

(Touya) 'I get this call saying that my sister ran away from school and they want me there right away... what could've possibly happened...'

Suddenly, while running, Touya felt no ground beneath him, even though he could clearly see it.

(Touya) "What the...!"

Soon Touya was trapped in the hole that Li had created.

(Touya) "What kind of joke is this! I'll never get out of here!"

_Meanwhile..._

Li ran as fast as he can, with Dash helping him to Penguin Park. After crossing the bridge, he couldsee the playground and Sakura sadly sitting onthe swing set. Li was about to cry out her name. Let her know that he was near. However, he never got the chance as he suddenly found everything go blank. When he finally regained some consciousness... he found his entire surrounding colorless and frozen. There was absolutely no movement. Then he saw himself right in front of himtrying to run towardthe playground, and he also saw Sakura cryingin the swing-set. He saw the trees surrounding the area, and he saw the bridge and the river.

(Li) "Time! What are you doing?"

No answer came. Li try to find his backpack, but it wasn't there. Then he realized he was wearing his old ceremonial robes instead of his school uniform.

(Li) "What in the world is going on?"

(A voice) "The final judgement."

(Li) "I know that voice..."

Li looked in the upward direction to seeCherry slowly decendingin front ofhim.

(Li) "Cherry? What are you doing? What's going on?"

No reply came. Instead, Cherry's little fairy wings grew larger to cover up all of her body. When the wings receded, he didn't see Cherry, the mini version of Sakura anymore. He saw an angel with a holy white robe that looked similar to Yue's and Long black hair and vivid half closed black eyes.

(Li) "Nadeshiko Kinomoto?"

The angel shook her head.

(The angel) "I was created through the magic of Sakura Kinomoto. I only look like her mother because that's whom she wanted to guard her cards. However, I'm not really her for I do not posess any of her memories..."

(Li) "Wait... What's this final judgement about?"

(The angel) "Sakura knew she wouldn't be around forever as well, so she also created her own test to see if one was worthy of becoming the next master of the Sakura cards.

(Li) "That doesn't sound like Sakura at all..."

(The angel) "The test determines how much you know and care about the cards."

Li smiled.

(Li) "Now that sounds much more like Sakura."

(The angel) "Now let the final judgeme..."

(Li) "Hold on! I don't want to take this test! I only wanted to return Sakura's book the way it was before!"

(The angel) "I'm sorry, but if you refuse to take this test, or fail it, you'll have some concequences as well."

(Li) "What would that be?"

(The angel) "You'll live a new life as if Clow cards/Sakura cards didn't exist."

(Li) "Where the cards don't exist... No! Without the cards I probably would've never met Sakura! Alright! I'll take the test!"

(The angel) "Very well. Then let the final judgement begin."

Two cards appeared in front of him left and right. Both appeared to be time.

(The angel) "This was the card that was closest to you. Now there are 2 identical copies. You must pick the right one."

Li closed his eyes trying to sense their auras. They nearly seemed the same, but there was still a difference. However, Li was having difficulties on which was which. After careful thinking, he chose the card on the left.

(The angel) "I'm sorry but that was the wrong card."

(Li) "No!"

The angel raised her hand toward Li.

(The angel) "Prepare to be transported into a different world Syaoran Li."

Li started to cry. After all that hard work, all of those close call moments, this became the result. He was going to forget Sakura forever.

(Distant group of voices) "We won't let you!"

Li stopped crying and looked up. All 52 cards were in front of him, and they all formed a barrier to protect Li.

(The angel) "What are you doing?"

(The cards) (Time) "Former master is a truly kind person and deserves to be a Card Master along side with our Mistress! (Sand) Yeah, he always took good care of us during the Clow card capturing days, and always cared for our Mistress! (Shadow) You should know yourself! You've spent many hours with him!"

Tears swelled up in the angel's eyes.

(The angel) "Mr. Li-kun..."

The angel lowered her hand.

(The angel) "I'm so sorry Mr. Li-kun... I should've remembered what a great person you were... I'm sure Miss Sakura will surely accepted you! I now declare you an official master of the cards along-side of our Mistress!"

A green staff with a calm golden wolf's head on top and a golden cherry blossom attached at the bottom appeared before Li.

(The angel) "Having your own staff is proof that you are the master of Cards as well! Go ahead! Grab it!"

Li grabbed the staff, and a radiant light shone from it.

(Li) 'Finally... A staff that's not pink...'

The angel's wings surrounded her again, and turned back into Cherry, who was smiling cheerfully.

(Cherry) "It's okay Mr. Li-kun. You still don't have to tell Miss Sakura about all this."

(Li) "No... I can't keep up hiding a secret from Sakura... I'll have to tell her about that crazy accident and how it ended into this someday..."

(Cherry) "Ok Mr. Li-kun. Anyways, are you ready to go back into where you were?"

(Li) "Yes."

Another light started to shine around Li. Then everything started to go blank... Soon Li found himself standing not too far from penguin park again. He could see the crying Sakura.

(Li) "Arigatou... for saving me you guys."

(The cards) "It was nothing master... Now will you please go talk to the Mistress?"

(Li) "I will."

* * *

Well I got to admit it was way easier writing like that... I hope I didn't do anything wrong though. Anyways, please review! I promised I would accept all reviews, even if they were bad ones remember? (I'm looking at you Chasta...) So don't be scared and say what you thought of this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected confession

Finally... I created the last chapter for this story... Hope you like it... (Since no one said anything about my new writing style, I'll just use that again.)

* * *

Li looked at the playground. He saw the one girl he ever cared for, the onegirl he loved... and... shewas crying. Crying might have been inaccurate to describe her. Weeping or sobbing might have described the look on Sakura's face a little better. And the worst partwas that he has absolutely no idea why. She was just running as fast as she could toward this place when he saw her during lunch. Although Li felt like he had no idea what to do, he still slowly approached Sakura. When he was only a couple of feet away from her, Sakura looked up with her teary eyes to see who was next to her. Then Sakura faced the ground again. 

(Li) "Sakura... What's happened today? I mean... You just ran off crying and everything..."

No answer came from Sakura.

(Li) "Sakura please... I'm your friend and I just want you to be happy again..."

Sakura faced lower into the ground as Li said friend.

(Sakura) "I'm so stupid! I was so caught up on Yukito that I missed my chance for the most important thing in the world!"

(Li) "Sakura..."

(Sakura) "Go away Li! No matter what happens I'm going to be your friend!"

Li was terrified as he heard her use his last name.

(Li) "What are you talking about? Did I do something really bad?"

(Sakura) "You don't understand!"

Sakura continued to cry. Li went up to the crying Sakura slowly and placed one hand on her shoulder.

(Li) "Sakura..."

Sakura looked up into Li's eyes while still crying.

(Li) "I want you to try to calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Sakura after crying for few more seconds, finally wiped some of her tears and started to talk, facing the ground.

(Sakura) "It all started the night of that party we had... I always thought of the feeling I felt for Yukito as love... but it turned out to be something else. I felt so stupid, but you were there to help me get through it. Because of you I felt a completely new feeling that night, but I couldn't tell what it was. I found myself thinking of you as I made lunch, and ended up making you one. But the next day when Tomoyo and I spied on you I heard what you said to Meiling and for some reason it hurt so much... I just wanted to run away as far as possible. Than while I was running I realized what that feeling I felt reallywas."

Sakura got up and faced Syaoran.

(Sakura) "That feeling was what love really was. I fell in love with you without knowing Syaoran-kun."

Sakura resumed crying. Li was very shocked. The one girl he loved more than anyone else just told him. Sakura Kinomoto, the source of Li's dreams every single day had just told him that she loved him. She confessed to him first! Li felt like the happiest guy on earth, while Sakura felt the opposite.

(Li) "Sakura."

Sakura looked slowly up to Li.

(Li) "What do you think I exactly said to Meiling anyways?"

(Sakura) "You... said I love you to her..."

Sakura was about to cry again but Li stopped her.

(Li) "Sorry but you only got 2 of the words right. The correct words instead of you would be..."

Li took a deep breath.

(Li) "Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura looked back at Li in astonishment. Then Li went and put his arms around Sakura locking her in a tight embrace. Sakura hugged back. They slowly pulled back, looked into each other's eyes and shared one kiss that felt like a life time. Meanwhile however, a hooded figure was standing on top of tall tree near by looking at them. He finally removed his hood, revealing blue haired boy with glasses.

(Eriol) "Well done descendant... well done..."

(sudden voice) "Yeah and his main motivation was just for Sakura to keep being his friend... Aww that's so kawaii!"

Eriol nearly jumped out of the branch when he realized he wasn't alone.

(Eriol) "Tomoyo-chan! How did you... when did you..."

(Tomoyo) "Nothing is going to stop me from filming Sakura's Kawaii moments! Sigh... I guess he is perfect for her..." she said a little sadly.

(Eriol) "You don't have to be jealous Tomoyo-chan, you know?"

The two shared a quick smile and looked down on the couple still kissing.

EPILOGUE?

From here it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what happens. Sakura and Li gets married andhave 2 kids. Since Meiling is a nice person she lets them marry with her consent. Li finally tells Sakura 3 years into their marriage about his cardcaptoring event, and luckily Sakura sees it as very sweet that Li did all that just so she wouldn't hate him. Cherry and Kero discovered each other long before Li told Sakura about the incident, and Cherry became Kero's apprentice for a lot of skills Kero possesed like fast cake eating and playing video games good. As for Eriol and Tomoyo I'll let you decide what happens to them.

_Meanwhile..._

(Touya) "Hello? Anybody?"

* * *

To ensure thereare no confusions in this story, I listed a bunch of facts that might have been helpful. 

-Eriol got the information about Li's accident with the cards from Kaho.

-This story bascally starts off when Sakura had transformed all her cards (including light and dark) without getting over Yukito and hearing Li's confession.

-Li didn't tell anyone including Tomoyo about his crush on Sakura although Tomoyo probably knew.

-The CCS gang are all 12 years old and they are almost done with 6th grade. (I know, they're kind of young but that's what makes S&S so special)

I'm now finally done with this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it like usual!


End file.
